


L'Mantable: Middle School Shenanigans

by autumntoash



Series: Middle School SMP [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Middle School, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Esempii (Dream Smp), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Gross, L'Manberg War of Independence on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), LMANTABLE, Light Angst, No Beta We Die Like Wilbur in Skyblockle, No Porn, No Smut, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Female/Female Relationships, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Pre-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Teen Angst, falling to our doom, non-romantic fluff, phil is a highschool man, they r in school
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28991550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumntoash/pseuds/autumntoash
Summary: Welcome to Esempii Middle School!You may be wondering, what goes on here?Well, dear friend, I'll show you around!Have some fun, innit?or:middle school au, dream smp. chaos ensues.featuring: philza's airstrike, tubbo murdering wilbur, schlatt's dramatic death, and techno + ranboo breaking into the school at 3 am.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Antfrost & Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap, Clay | Dream & Sapnap, Dream SMP Ensemble & Dream SMP Ensemble, Dream SMP Ensemble & Ranboo, Dream SMP Ensemble & TommyInnit, Everyone & Everyone, GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch, GeorgeNotFound & SapNap, Grayson | Purpled & Luke | Punz, Grayson | Purpled & Niki | Nihachu, Grayson | Purpled & Ponk | DropsByPonk (Video Blogging RPF), Grayson | Purpled & Sam | Awesamdude, Grayson | Purpled & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Jack Manifold & TommyInnit, Jimmy Donaldson & Karl Jacobs, Jschlatt & Alexis | Quackity, Liam | HBomb94 & Floris | Fundy, Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Zak Ahmed & Antfrost & Darryl Noveschosch & Sam | Awesamdude
Series: Middle School SMP [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108790
Comments: 1
Kudos: 76





	L'Mantable: Middle School Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to writer's block discord for helping me with ideas :D

Esempii Middle School was a source of chaos, especially with a group of kids who called themselves the DreamSMP. The DreamSMP friend group had a  _ lot _ of people. Consisting of the ‘Dream Team’, made up of Dream, George, and Sapnap, as well as Antfrost and Badboyhalo joining in sometimes, and a few other groups (‘factions’), but the other major group was called L’Manburg/L’Manberg, or L’Mantable. There’s so many people that I can’t (and won’t) list them off, but I’m sure you’ll learn.

\---

Dream whacked his alarm clock with a groan. The seventh grader hated Mondays, and today was just that, a Monday. At least he had his friends to look forward to seeing. He had to ask Sapnap about his rivalry with a fifth grader, Tommy. He also had to ask Wilbur if their ‘war’ was set for Thursday. Apparently Wilbur had roped a junior named Philza into it, but Dream wasn’t sure. Wilbur could be dramatic at times, it earned him the nickname of “theater kid” in their group chat.

And of course, band practice. Pretty much everyone in their friend group was also in the school band, actually no. The school band was their friend group. The middle school wasn’t big in general, so the band was decently small. Dream loved playing his instrument, the saxophone, but man, sometimes it was  _ annoying. _ At least they had Quackity.

Anyways. 

Dream got up, dressed himself, did bathroom stuff, you know it. He went downstairs for breakfast and passed his sister Drista, who was in fourth grade. She was eating cereal, and Dream joined her in the consumption of cereal. Soon enough, they were done, and Dream put his bowl and spoon in the sink for his (slightly absent) parents to find later. He slipped on his backpack, and once his sister got hers on, he headed out the door to the end of the walkway, where his and Drista’s bus would stop. After a short five minute wait, the bus pulled up and opened its doors to let Dream and Drista in.

\---

The Soot household was chaotic. Three brothers, what will they do? Cause chaos. In the Soot house, the three boys’ parents were never home, only being home to “pay the bills or some shit”, as Tommy had said.

Oh yeah, I haven’t told you about the Soot boys.

Wilbur Soot, the oldest. Wilbur is in 8th grade, plays the clarinet, and is a theater kid. He’s known by all his friends as “fish fucker” because of his girlfriend’s nickname, Sally the Salmon.

Technoblade Soot, the second oldest. Techno is in 7th grade, plays the flute, and is the fencing champion of the school. He’s one of the best fighters you’ll ever meet, and can probably punch your face in, but he’s pretty chill.

Tommy Innit Soot, the youngest. Tommy is in 5th grade, plays the trombone, and loves to stab shit. He’s the most aggressive of the Soot siblings, and is very quick to defend his friends.

Backing into reality, Wilbur was singing on the kitchen counter, Tommy was eating his breakfast, completely ready, and Techno was brushing his teeth. Tommy was annoyed enough by Wilbur’s early morning screeching that he snaked his hand up to the inside of Wilbur’s knee, and lightly tickled, causing Wilbur to (un)gracefully fall over.

“YOU BITCH!” Wilbur screamed. Techno simply walked out, grabbed his bag, and turned to Wilbur, stating,

“Get your bags, unless you want to walk.” 

Tommy just snickered as Wilbur sputtered and hurried to get out of the house for once, damnit. The bus stop was usually a two minute walk, but it somehow turned into three because Wilbur kept trying to throw Tommy. God, what is wrong with these people. The bus had pulled up right as the trio got there, so they hurried onto the bus, exasperated bus driver only nodding as the three went to their respective seats.

\---

The quiet atmosphere of Esempii Middle School quickly dissolved as students of all different ages and heights filed in through various entrances, going to their own halls. Hushed whispers and jokes were spoken from friends to friends, and small, friendly skirmishes echoed out, paired with laughter as friends pulled away to their respective homerooms, lockers slamming and binders shuffling in the arms of students. Meanwhile, in the certain homeroom of a 7th grader, havoc was being made.

Technoblade thought today would be a normal monday. No. It would not. Monday already sucked, and Homeroom wasn’t even over yet! Techno heard a chair being pulled out as one of his more odd friends, Quackity, plopped down in his seat next to Techno. With Techno’s monotone voice and dry, sarcastic humour, and Quackity’s flirting jokes and half-timid manner, you wouldn’t expect them to be friends, but they were. Good ones, at that. They got along over a shared hatred for Science class, and often were partnered for projects, because Quackity wouldn’t do jack shit with anyone else.

Moving on, Homeroom sucked and Techno couldn’t wait for the bell to ring so he could shuffle to English. One class he actually liked. Though it was a walk, since this school was ENORMOUS. When Techno first got here, he saw the five levels the school sported and immediately decided he would break into it sometime, just to wander the hall. Not that anyone could know, of course. Besides Eret, and maybe Ranboo. Eret was a good therapist of a 7th grader, and Techno was fond over Ranboo, just a little. He’d be dead before you would catch him admitting that, and Technoblade never dies, innit?

BING.

There goes the school bell. Techno gathers his stuff, and walks out the door to English class, where he’s bound to run into a friend.

\---

Wilbur hates Math. He’d much rather be in History, thank you very much. And it’s not because the first president of L’Manberg was named Wilbur, though all of his friends will tell you differently. He’s currently writing down math problems that the teacher had passed out in packets, and god forbid it’s easy. No, it’s not fucking easy, it’s algebra of all things. Curse Wilbur and being smart, he doesn’t like this at all, but what else can he do about it? He scribbles down answers to more problems, the answers flying through his mind. He loses focus and almost snaps his pencil, and manages to finish, somehow on exactly the same second as George, who sat across from him. Somehow, the two synchronize their movements, get up, push their chairs in, walk over to the teacher, and in the same tone and same time, simply state “Miss, we finished.” while handing their papers in at the same time. They then proceeded to walk back to their seats, and when they were seated, the whole class busted out laughing at the weird procedure. A smile graced Wilbur’s features, and George cracked one of his rare half smiles (the guy was as dry as Wilbur’s sand). Math was a breeze after that, Wilbur doodling in his binder, waiting for the next bell, which symbolized his next class, which was History.

\---

Purpled- wait. I haven’t told you about Purpled. Nobody knows his actual last name, not even the teachers. He’s a 6th grader, by the way. Anyways, Purpled. Purpled got up from his seat in the back of his Literature class, and walked right down the hall to Science class, only stopping to collect the correct binder for this class, and to put away all his Literature stuff, which he would need tomorrow, or not depending on if the teacher actually showed. He slid into his seat in Science, which was next to a girl named Niki, who he knew well enough to be considered a friend. He liked her (like friends do) and could easily start a conversation, which is exactly what happened.

“Hello, Purpled!” Niki spoke, turning to face him as he set his stuff on the table he shared with her.

“Hello, Niki.” is all he said, paired with a smile and a small wave as he turned to face the teacher, an old guy named Mr. East, which many of the students called Mr. Beast, which was his nickname of sorts. The guy was very generous. Purpled let the class fly by him as the teacher reviewed things they went over yesterday, in preparation of a test coming up at the end of the week. Purpled had already studied for this, so he was fine. He knew he’d pass it, Science was his best class and he got straight A’s. Before he knew it, the bell rang, and he internally made a cheer. It was UA now, and he had PE. He was ready to beat everyone in the Dodgeball game that was scheduled for that day.

\---

Tubbo likes bees. Really so. His outfit today is, in Wilbur’s opinion, the cutest outfit ever, because it’s a black and yellow sweater and overalls. Tubbo didn’t really care though, he didn’t have much time to meddle over it before he had to go to his next class, Social Studies. At least it wasn’t English, Tubbo was dyslexic! Arriving in Social Studies, Tubbo took his seat near the front and waited for the rest of this class to show up. Students slowly trickled in, and as the teacher started to talk about some topic he already knew, Tubbo planned. 

Out of the two, Tommy was always the louder and more actively chaotic one. Tubbo was equally as chaotic, but nobody expected that due to him being quieter, but he was arguably  _ more _ chaotic than Mr.Innit himself, which is a feat on its own. Quietly, he planned.

Wilbur Motherfucking Soot was going to pay for his newest war crime.

His newest war crime, you ask? Wilbur had stole Tubbo’s honey cake, and ate it. 

Wilbur Soot, you are a dead man.

Social studies ended, leaving Tubbo to go to his third class, the one before lunch period.

\---

Fundy is currently suffering in Art class. Why? Because of Eret. Don’t get him wrong, Eret is cool. However, he is currently (unwillingly) wearing a pair of paper mache fox ears that Eret hand crafted. They’re so well put together that Fundy wants to scream. They’re so well done he can’t get rid of them, and he despises them because of it. Why him, why? 

Besides that, he thinks he’s doing pretty well with the art project at hand. It’s about a contraption, and Fundy is good at drawing out blueprints, so this is relatively easy for Fundy. He’s got the contraption printed out in his mind, and he’s excited because he gets to use the fancy fountain pen he likes for this project. Bless his art teacher, Fundy’s so excited, but it’s ruined because Eret comes back with a smug grin on his face.

“Fundy, I’m making you a tail to go with the fox ears.”

“NOOOOOOOOO!”

Fundy’s misery is reflected in jokes for the rest of the period.

\---

The lunch bell rings. The key part of the day. Wilbur, Techno, Tommy, Tubbo, Dream, Fundy, George, Purpled, and many more of the DSMP friend group make their ways from all over the school to the cafeteria on the first floor, all with one thing in mind. Lunchtime. First in the lunchroom is Dream, followed by Sapnap. Bad’s a little late, he drones on about “The Egg” until Sapnap slaps his hand over his mouth, effectively shutting him up. Wilbur makes it, practically dragging Fundy while proclaiming him as his son, while being trailed by a laughing Tommy, smiling Eret, and mischievous Tubbo. Niki comes soon after, followed by Puffy. 

Lunch rush is about to happen. Who’s idea was it to have all of the kids have lunch at the same time? The DreamSMP tables are filled, and Wilbur turns to Dream.


End file.
